creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Beastmaster
Beastmaster Real Name: Ryan William Lystona Current Alias: Beastmaster Relatives: '-Lillian Lystona (Mother, Deceased)' '-Drake Lystona (Father)' '-Unknown (Twin Brother, Deceased)' -'Percy (Pet Falcon, Loyal Pet)' '-Azrael (Boyfriend)' Status *'Gender: Male' *'Height: 5'11"' *'Weight: 149lbs.' *'Affiliation: Demileague, and Azrael' *'Base of Operations: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada' *'Alignment: Good' *'Identity: Secret Identity' *'Citizenship: Canadian' *'Marital Status: Dating' *'Occupation: High School Student (Attending Prince of Wales Secondary School)' *'Education: High School Level Student' History Born to a wealthy family in St John's, Newfoundland and Labrador; the wealth came from his grandparents. His mother died when she was giving birth to him; his grandmother came in and took custody, knowing of Drake's alcohol abuse. Ryan grew up resenting his father for not being there. He visited him once on his 15th birthday, but never visited him again. Ryan got bullied because of his sexual orientation of being gay. Everyday, the school team beats him everyday, the beating was so violent that his only safe heaven was the principal's office. When he was five years old, he found a baby falcon on the ground, with a broken leg, taking pity. He took care of it, though his grandparents wanted it out of the house, heartbroken. He decided to leave it at the giant forest that was behind his mansion. But to his suprise, the falcon came back to him, he figured that the falcon thought that Ryan was its "mother". So he adopted the baby falcon and named it Percy. Percy soon became a very loyal pet. On Spring Break, Ryan and his grandparents went on a safari in South Africa. He found a necklace that looks really well-designed. A Shaman priest told him a mythical story about a mythical necklace once owned by a prince of one of the many warring tribes in Africa. He never bought the story but took it anyways. When he got back, he wanted to show it to his friends, if it were not the idiotic jerks in his way. He got cornered by the school jocks and was nearly beatened to death in the school lockeroom. Azrael just entered inside in his acrobatic outfit and found him being beatened by them. One of the jocks turn around and wanted to force Azrael to join the action. Enraged, he punch the jock in his throat and collapsed immediately, the other seven jocks found him on the ground and vented their anger on Azrael, big mistake, he used his acrobatic skills and quickly defeated them in a few minutes. He then came up to Ryan and kissed his lips. Blushing wildly and embracing him. Then Azrael left, Ryan loved him more than anything (not replacing Percy). Ryan now crushing on Azrael, he hangs out with him and found out he was not human, but a nephilim; Azrael entrusted his secret and they both fell in love after their first kiss. Ryan was scared to death when Azrael bit his neck and drank the blood. They both Attend Prince of Wales Secondary School. Powers and Abilities *'Animal Mimicry: He has the ability to mimic abilities, traits and behavior of animals. For example, he can sprint like a cheetah, the strength of an ant, move like a cat, swing like a monkey. etc.' Weaknesses *'He cannot transform into animals, otherwise he would have the ability called Animal Morphing, the ability to morph into any animal at will.' *'When mimicing animals, he can take, non-voluntarily, traits of the animal he is mimicing. For example, he can sleep at awkward positions like a cat, hoard things in his room like a hermit crab. etc.' Category:Superhero Category:Supporting Characters